SPI
by Mat49324
Summary: This is my 4th episode. This time it's SPI because those were the only suggestions I got. Please review.
1. The First FlipFlop Mission

(Here's my next episode. It's "S.P.I." since nobody else gave me any suggestions. These are my 3 suggestions for my next episode: 1. "Ski Trip", 2. "Animal World", 3. "I Want My Mummy". Here we go with "S.P.I." for now. But please review my 4th chapter on my last episode.)

Copyright 2005

(Note: You know the motocross jerseys I wear in each fanfic? Well, I've been using them from 2004, and since 2004 is in the books, I will be doing riders on their 2005 jerseys. Some may have the same number, but sometime during the fic, you'll know I'm doing one that is this year. example: "I wore my blue motocross t-shirt with Heath Voss' last name on the back and underneath it was a 13."- something like that.)

**1:45 a.m. - Downtown L.A.**

An agency known as S.P.I. was practicing some of their crime works, getting them solved in under 10 seconds. A couple of henchmen had broke out of a building and used their hang gliders to get away, but they were quickly shot by some kind of laser and they fell in a lake. As they climbed out, they were cornered between 3 agents.

Their boss, Geraldine, stopped the stopwatch. It read 6.8 seconds.

"Congratulations, men. S.P.I. is now ready for business,"

The 3 agents took off their helmets. Their faces were remarkably similar to Sam's, Clover's, and Alex's.

**4:15 p.m. - Beverly Hills Mall**

The girls and I were riding up the escalator at the mall. I wore my yellow Makita Suzuki T-shirt with Sebastien Tortelli's last name on the back and underneath it was a 103.

"I can't believe we're finally back at the mall. It seems like forever since we've been here," Alex said happily.

"Totally. Being a spy is great and all, but it really eats up your time," Clover said.

"What are you 2 complaining about? Didn't we go to Paris last weekend?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, didn't we? Didn't you forget THAT?" I asked.

"Uh, Sam, Mathew, we WENT to Paris to stop some idiotic wacko from licking paint off of all the greatest works of art, which might I add was totally gross!" Alex explained.

Clover held out her arms in front of our stomachs to stop us. She looked over at a sign at a nearby Chic' Boutique store.

"No way! Chic' Boutique is hiring part-time!"

Alex gasped, but Sam and I were pretty much clueless.

"Every girl has ever dreamed of working there!"

"I know! Let's go!" Clover said excitedly.

Sam and I were very clueless.

"Whoa hello, weren't you just talking about not having spare time?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. This isn't spare time. It's wasted time," I added.

"Sammy, Mathew, with Chic' Boutique, you MAKE time," Alex said, grabbing Sam's arm, while Sam grabbed my left hand to go in the store.

"Hi, we're here for the part-tune jobs," Clover said to the lady, who was the owner of the store.

"Here are your Chic' Boutique handbooks. I suggest you study them for the interviews," the lady said, handing Clover about 15 handbooks.

"Interviews?" Alex asked.

"Handbooks? Uh, can't you just GIVE us the jobs? I mean, we're like totally your best customers," Clover said.

"Uh, yeah, you and every other girl in Beverly Hills," the lady said, pointing to a long line of girls getting their interviews done.

Clover and Alex briefly gasped.

"Looks like you girls have some competition," Sam said.

"Yeah, lots of it," I added.

"Come on, Alex. Nobody is gonna stand in the way of us becoming supermodels. We've got some serious studying to do," Clover said, while her and Alex each carried a separate set of the handbooks.

We continued walking until we got WOOHPed. We screamed as we fell down a WOOHP tunnel, and wound up appearing in the WOOHP plane 18,000 ft. above the ground.

"Is it me, or does the way we get WOOHPed sometimes defy the laws of physics?" Sam asked.

"Not to mention the laws of etiquette," Clover added.

"And the laws of gravity," I added in.

"Time to focus, ladies, and Mathew as well," Jerry said.

"We're currently en route to London to capture some robbers who have stolen some of the world's largest supply of diamonds. And now, for the gadgets. For this mission, we have helmets with infrared capability, titanium drill heel boots and sneakers, laser lipsticks and chapstick, and a new gadget the WOOHP labs just invented: anti-gravity propulsion rings."

Alex and Clover were excited about the new gadget, but Sam and I were basically calm.

A second later, the couch we were sitting on flipped up and down, and the girls were changed to their spy outfits, and I got changed to my green Kawasaki T-shirt with Sean Hamblin's last name on the back and underneath it was a 28.

Sam's helmet, my helmet, and Clover's helmet were on perfectly, but Alex's was on backwards.

"Good luck you 4, and remember, WOOHP is counting on you," Jerry said, pressing a button and we were lifted straight up and out into the skies of London.

**3:55 p.m. - London Bridge**

We dropped down onto London using our parachutes.

"Alright, girls, let's do it. Infrared helmet, check," Sam said.

"Infrared helmet, check," Clover said.

I said the same thing as Clover.

"Boy it sure gets dark early in London," Alex said. Her helmet was still on backwards.

"Turn your helmet around, Alex," Sam said.

"Yeah, silly," I said to Alex.

"Oh, that's much better. Check," Alex said after turning on the infrared check on the helmet.

"Hey I just remembered something. Chic' Boutique's main store is in the London mall. Whaddya say we wrap this up quick and hit the shopping and see if they'll give us some pointers," Clover suggested.

"That's a great idea, Clover," Alex said.

"If we somehow get lucky," I added.

We continued looking around. All of a sudden, 3 other people came swooping in past us, getting us a little shaken up.

"What're they tryin' to do? Get us tangled with each other?" I said.

"Did you see where they're heading? They're heading straight for the robbery," Sam said.

We could only watch as the 3 men easily took care of the robbers, destroying their getaway vehicle.

"Did you 3 see that?" Sam asked us.

"Uh-huh, right in the living flesh," I responded.

We ducked behind an alley to watch from behind, but Clover landed her rear in a garbage can as she crawled over to take a look along with us.

A reporter for a local news station was standing behind the robbery and talking to the people viewing. When she got to the interview with the agency boss, Geraldine, she put the microphone in front of her mouth.

"Good afternoon everyone. We are Super Protection International, or S.P.I. for short. What you've just witnessed is the future of international crime fighting," Geraldine explained.

"The future of international crime fighting? So what does that make us? Chop liver?" Alex asked.

"Uh, now if you'll excuse us, we have to get these criminals to our prison island," Geraldine said.

"I wonder if Jerry knows anything about S.P.I. We better give him a call," Sam said.

"I'm already here, girls," Jerry said.

"JERRY!" we all said, then fainted to the ground.

"I noticed something amiss so I landed the plane, and as for the existance of S.P.I., I'm afraid I'm as surprised as the rest of you,"

"Those agents are like, sooooo cute!" Clover said.

"You guys getting a feeling that we just found ourselves some physical challengers? You know, like how Chad Reed found Kevin Windham last year in the Supercross season?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure, Mathew," Sam said.

Clover tried to do a little attention scene.

"Hi, I'm Clover. I'm a spy too. Maybe we can get together sometime and talk stories and phone numbers," Clover offered.

"Out of my way," one of the henchmen just said.

"Excuse me?" Geraldine said.

"So I'll talk to you guys later then?" Clover said.

Geraldine grabbed her and threw her back into the alley, while Sam, Alex, Jerry and I made the face about Clover.

While they were walking, Sam noticed a tattoo of a snake on the 2nd henchmen's right arm.

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" Sam asked.

"No, sorry. What did you see?" I asked.

"Sorry, Sam. I was too busy watching out for Clover's drool. So what do we do now, Jerry?" Alex said.

"Well it looks like we're no longer needed here. I guess we should all go home," Jerry said.

"Really? I feel like we're not getting something," I started to assume.

Back home, Sam and I were watching the local news from her compowder.

"Cut me some brakes," I said after Sam closed it. I had worn my red Honda t-shirt with Ernesto Fonseca's last name on the back and underneath it was a 24.

"You said it, Mathew. S.P.I. was virtually unknown until today. Now they're all over the news," Sam said.

"Well, I personally am glad that another agency almost as good as WOOHP and super cute is around to pick up some of the slack," Clover said.

"Yeah, having S.P.I. around gives us more free time, which I totally need to study this Chic' Boutique handbook," Alex said.

"Now let's see, manager's out, cash register won't open and you've run out of brown plaid sheik pumps, what do you do? Uhhh, tell everyone we're closed?"

"No, Alex. It's a trick question. Chic' boutique doesn't sell anything but black," Clover responded.

"Oh, right, I knew that," Alex said.

"Yeah right," I said.

Sam's compowder rang again. It was Jerry.

"Sorry to disturb you 4, but we have an emergency. We just received an advance a tape that a weapons plant in New Mexico is about to be infiltrated," Jerry said.

"So much for more free time," Alex said.

We screamed as we fell down WOOHP tunnels separately.

(There you go. Second chapter should come up at least during this week if all goes well. Good bye for now, and please review my 4th chapter in my last story. And also, remember those 3 suggestions I gave before I started the fic. If you forgot them, they were: 1. "Ski Trip", 2. "Animal World", and 3. "I Want My Mummy". By the way, please review this one too.)


	2. More Problems for WOOHP and Us

(Okay, here we go with the second chapter. Thanks to **whoa**, **The Time Traveler**, **R.D.**, and **Sailor Evanescence** for reviewing chapter 1. Before I get into this chapter, I would like to tell you another exciting moment, not basketball this time. I was watching the THQ Supercross from Anaheim, CA, the 3rd and final stop, and all 3 of my favorite riders got on the podium. They were 4 Ricky Carmichael, 22 Chad Reed, and 26 Michael Byrne, in that order. I was jumping up and down for Byrne to hang on to third after getting challenged by my idol, 12 David Vuillemin. And fortunately, Byrne hung on. It was his first podium of his career. I was so happy for him, and I was so happy for myself. Anyway, here we go with chapter 2.)

**00:49 a.m. - Los Alamos Weapons Plant** (A/n: Who knows what time that is in regular form, but that's what the episode said.)

The girls and I were shot down into a few wooden crates after getting shot down from the WOOHP Plane at the Weapons Plant.

"Hey, look. It's S.P.I., and Geraldine is giving them another conference" Alex said, pointing at the huge crowd.

"Amd I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for the incredible ability of S.P.I." a "woman" said in her interview.

"I don't get it. S.P.I. beat us again" Sam said.

"This is not humanly possible" I said.

"Better look again because they are making it possible" Sam said back to me.

As the criminals were walking with S.P.I. and Geraldine, Sam gasped as she kept her eyes on their shoulders.

"Did you see that"

"Yeah, if I looked that hairy in a dress, I'd turn to a life of crime too" Alex responded.

"No, that woman had the same tattoo I saw on the diamond thief" Sam responded.

"He did" I asked.

"Believe me. I did" Sam said back to me.

"So, lots of people have similar tattoos" Alex said back to Sam.

"On a rare occassion" I added.

Clover went over to the agents again.

"Hi, it's me again. I just wanted to thank you personally for picking up some of our slack"

They just walked past her, nothing said.

"Okay, I was willing to forgive the first time, but that was just plain rude"

The entire crowd ran over Clover's body.

"Anybody beginning to feel a little bit like chop liver" Clover said after the 4 of us saw the crowd cheering for S.P.I. and completely dropping WOOHP.

"Yeah, maybe S.P.I. is better than WOOHP" Alex said as her and Clover teared up.

"This is making me stunned" I said.

"Come on girls, there's no reason for us to stick around" Sam said, broken-hearted as well.

Back at school, we were all gathered around Clover's locker. I wore my Kawasaki t-shirt with Michael Byrne's last name on the back and underneath it was a 26.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am totally thrilled to be back in school" Clover said.

"You said it, Clover. Hopefully school can get our minds off of stupid S.P.I." I responded to her.

We opened a door to the front of the school, and we gasped.

Practically everyone were wearing S.P.I. memorabelia.

"And this just got even weirder" Alex said.

"Okay, it's official. The whole world has gone insane" Sam said.

"You said it. This is totally going overboard" I said.

"Let me guess. You 4 didn't even know it's S.P.I. appreciation day? It is so typical of you losers to not know about it" Mandy said.

"S.P.I. appreciation day" Sam asked.

"And like we even care about S.P.I. and you, Mandy" I said.

"Hey look everyone. S.P.I. just solved a mystery on Sanbonella Island" Arnold said, pointing at the TV.

We went away from all the action.

"I don't get it. Why didn't Jerry tell us about the happening on Sanbonella Island" Sam asked.

"Well, it could have something to do with the fact that Jerry's line has been totally disconnected" Alex said, showing us her compowder, with the static all over the screen.

The ground opened up underneath us, again. We screamed as we fell down another WOOHP tunnel and landed on top of each other.

"Jer, what's happening" Clover said, as she noticed Jerry was hanging his head.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, girls" Jerry said glumly.

"What" I said.

"S.P.I.'s effiecency has put WOOHP out of business" Jerry said.

"What? You're kidding, Jerry" I said.

"I wish I was, Mathew" Jerry said.

"But how is that possible" Clover asked.

"The fact is, S.P.I. just outspied us" Jerry said gloomily.

"Does that mean we're not spies anymore" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid so. In fact, we may never see each other again" Jerry said, as he clutched a picture of the spies in their bathing suits, right next to him, and me on my Honda CR 125 giving a thumbs up. right next to Sam, who was holding a beach ball, with all our signatures on the photo.

"No" Sam said.

"I knew my physical challenge theory was right" I said, stunned and basically speechless.

The spies and I started shedding a few tears. Alex was laying on Clover's chest, and Sam and I were clutching each other.

"Wow, even though you were a major pain to us, Jer, we're so gonna miss you" Clover said.

"Not to mention that you were so helpful to us, 500 percent helpful" I added.

Jerry started shedding a tear himself.

"Yes well, I appreciate the compliments. If you'll excuse me, I've got something in my eye"

Jerry put the photo of us and himself in a box, and left his former office, sad and gloomy.

"I can't believe this is happening" Alex said, stunned.

"I can't believe it DID happen" I said.

"Well, I guess there's no reason for us to hang around" Clover said, as her and Alex started leaving WOOHP, but Sam still had hope inside.

"This must be footage from the tape on Sanbonella Island"

She cleared up her eyes with the side of her hand.

"There's something about these gorillas that looks familiar"

"Coming, you 2" Alex asked.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up to you later" Sam said.

"Suit yourselves. Might as well just go home and try on our outfits for our Chic' Boutique interviews" Clover said.

"Yeah, like we have anything else to do" Alex said.

Meanwhile, Sam and I stood around as Sam went to Jerry's computer and tried to get some answers.

"I need you because I need someone to believe me, Mathew" Sam said.

"I already believe you, Sammy" I said.

"This image magnification should give us some answers" Sam said.

While she typed in some images on the previous 2 missions, she found out that the snake tattoos on the diamond thieves matched the tattoos on the woman stopped in NM.

"Just as I thought. These tattoos are identical. Now to test their voices"

"I knew you were onto something, Sam" I said, beginning to feel better that I trusted Sam.

When she tested the voices, they matched each other's.

"Bingo! They're the same person. I think this calls for a visit to S.P.I. You comin', Mathew" Sam said.

"You betcha, Sam" I said.

**1:45 S.P.I. Headquarters**

Sam and I had arrived at a gate to the headquarters of S.P.I.

Sam used her drill boots to go from outside of the building, to inside of Geraldine's office. I followed behind her.

We arrived in Geraldine's office.

"This must be Geraldine's office" Sam assumed.

"No doubt" I said.

Sam and I started to check out some things, when we heard the sounds of footsteps. Sam gasped as we hid behind a couple of walls where the 3 S.P.I. agents couldn't see us when they peeked inside while passing by.

"Whew, that was close" Sam said relieved.

"Too close" I said.

A light breeze blew in through the window, and a few papers fell to the floor. Sam and I went over to check it out. The papers were plans of the crime scenes that S.P.I. had saved earlier.

"Hmm, that's odd. Why would S.P.I. have genatic scenes of all 3 crime scenes that they boarded? Unless they committed the crimes themselves" Sam said as I looked over her shoulder while she looked at it.

We heard footsteps again. We hid behind different walls of Geraldine's office. This time, it was the Diamond thieves.

"The diamond thieves" Sam said.

"Yeah. You were soooo right, Sam" I said.

In Geraldine's meeting room, her crew were having a meeting.

"My plan to put WOOHP out of business has worked perfectly. And now the world is at our mercy. Prepare the jets"

"Right away, boss" one of the henchmen said, and off they went.

Sam and I got a good listen from up above the roof.

(That's it. Sorry for the long layoff. I needed some time away from The rest of the story should come up by my birthday, at the latest, no promises though. Good bye for now and please please please please review this chapter and my 4th chapter in my "Totally Switched" story.)


	3. Remaining Hope

(Here's the 3rd chapter. Thanks to **The Time Traveler** for reviewing chapter 2, and to **Seiya Hilendith**, and **SimmyC** for reviewing chapter 1. Sorry for the long wait. I had some stomach problems all Saturday morning, and I literally passed out in front of my sister's bedroom around 4 a.m. that morning because of exhaustion. Everything was all just a blank after that. Thankfully, I'm okay and I'm gonna stay aroud to update. No more talk now, onto the next chapter.)

Copyright 2005

**3:22 a.m. - Clover's House**

Clover was rummaging through all her dresser drawers looking for something for her and Alex to wear for their interviews.

"I totally can't decide between this black silk top and wool skirt, or this black wool top and silk skirt"

She threw one of the outfits onto Alex, who was sitting on the edge of her bed glumly.

"Hello, earth to Alex, come in, Alex"

"Sorry, Clover. I'm just in shock about the whole WOOHP thing" Alex responded.

"Well, snap out of it. We've got a serious situation on our hands" Clover said.

Her compowder rang.

"Hello"

"Clover, it's Sam, and Mathew. S.P.I. is up to something really evil. You guys have to come and check this out right away" Sam said.

"Sam's right, girls. We found out some important info on the boys at S.P.I." I said over Sam's shoulder.

"Look you two, you're gonna like have to let go of this whole S.P.I. thing. It's like so not helping" Clover said.

"But, Clover, you have to listen to us. Whoaa" Sam said as the supporting of the upper roof air vent cracked and we fell through.

"Sam? Mathew" Clover said, as her compowder went to full static.

"I think those 2 have officially gone over the limit"

"We better stop them before they do something crazy" Alex said.

Back at S.P.I. headquarters, we were terrified about the unexpected happening.

"Uhhh, hello" Sam said nervously.

Meanwhile, Geraldine's henchmen were finishing up their plan.

"Jets are ready, boss" one of the henchmen said.

"Excellent" Geraldine said.

She looked at her security screen.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm about to have some extra visitors"

When Clover and Alex came into Geraldine's office, they took a seat in front of her desk.

"I'm a very busy woman, so please tell me what is it that I can do for you girls"

"Well, you see, our friends Sam and Mathew have this crazy idea that you guys are evil and" Alex was about to say, but Clover cut her off.

"Actually our friends, Sam and Mathew have been having a little trouble about not being spies anymore, and we were just wondering if you have seen them around"

"No, now if you'll excuse me" Geraldine started to say, until Alex noticed Sam's compowder.

"Clover look, it's Sam's compowder"

"In that case, we better get going" Clover said.

They turned around, only to have the henchmen pointing two guns at them, firing at them, hitting them, and shrinking their clothes.

"Ahhhhh, ahhh, clothes shrinking ray" Alex said.

"Pre-shrunk my butt" Clover said.

We were all trapped inside a strange contraption.

"Now do you believe us" I said in real disgrace.

"Comfy, girls" Geraldine asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could use a latte" Clover said.

"Sorry, fresh out. You lucky girls are about to be the first to try our G-force trainer cockpit at full speed" Geraldine said.

"Okay, thanks, but we'll pass" Clover said.

"Or how about we start with the A-force trainer and work our way up" Alex suggested.

Geraldine nodded a no.

"Why are you doing this" Sam asked.

"And what did WOOHP ever do to you" I added.

"I wanted to be a WOOHP spy, but wasn't goody goody enough to make the cut. So I started S.P.I. to put WOOHP out of business" Geraldine explained.

"And now that there's no one to stop me, I plan to empty all the world's money reserves"

"You'll never get away with it" Sam said.

"Yeah. We'll get out of this thing and kick your butt until you practically fall to your knees" I said.

"Oh I beg to differ. Once I turn the switch to full power, you'll become part of the upholstery of our G-force trainer cockpit" Geraldine said.

She switched the dial to full power and we started spinning around numerous amount of times.

"Whoaaa" We screamed.

"But I don't wanna be upholstery" Alex said.

"Especially not a polyester bland" Clover added.

"Let's try kicking the top off" Sam suggested.

"One, two, three"

We kicked as hard as we could, but the glass was securely locked in place.

"It's getting faster" Clover said.

"Tell us something we don't know" I said.

"There must be some way to break the forcefield" Sam said.

"But what? All we have left are our laser lipsticks and chapstick" Alex said.

"Alex that's perfect. Aim the laser at the cockpit panel and fire" Sam ordered.

Alex gingerly reached her hand over to her pocket, grabbing the lipstick, and blowing a hole in the cockpit. An error occurred on the machine and it slowed to a stop. Alex used the laser lipstick one last time to blow a hole in the panel for us to get out.

"Let's get out of here" Sam said.

We followed in pursuit.

"Time to show Geraldine a little WOOHP action" Sam said.

"You said it, Sam" I said.

"Wait, shouldn't one of us press the distress button on our compowders just in case Jerry's listening" Alex asked.

"Great idea, Alex" Clover said.

Alex took out her compowder, only to have it shot by one of Geraldine's henchmen, causing it to sizzle.

The henchmen went outside from their hiding place to look for us, only to have Sam, Alex and me swoop in on them and kick them to the ground.

"Now to kick some S.P.I. butt" Alex said.

The henchmen got up, and started taking off their belts, turning them to belt chains.

We started to shake inside, as they flung their chains around then quickly stopped. We weren't too surprised, then started giggling a litte bit, until they made lunges for us, causing us to fall to the ground in fear.

It looked like curtains for us, but we were saved from Clover, holding one of the guns the henchmen had earlier, and aimed it at them, giving them the same payback they did to us.

"Looks like somebody's going to be doing some new clothes shopping - in prison"

"Come on, we gotta stop the jets from taking off" Sam said.

We ran right behind her in pursuit of the 3 agents and Geraldine.

(There you go. Review for now, and wish me happy birthday once the 16th comes up.)


	4. One Last Chance at Saving WOOHP

(This is the final chapter for S.P.I. Thanks to **The Time Traveler** for reviewing chapter 3. Come on people. I need more reviews and suggestions for my next episode. In case you forgot what they were, they were: 1. "Ski Trip", 2. "Animal World", and 3. "I Want My Mummy". Anyway, here's the final chapter, which is also my favorite part of the episode - well, the ending. If there is a tie in suggestions, I will do the suggested episode that comes the earliest in season 2, and I will use the other suggested episode in a future story.)

Copyright 2005

Still at S.P.I. headquarters, the girls and I made our way to the front where the jets were to take off. They just started ascending off the ground.

"We're too late!" Clover said worried.

"There's gotta be something to stop them," Sam assumed.

"But what can we do?" I asked.

Alex noticed one of the guns on a nearby table that the henchmen used on them earlier.

"Maybe this'll help,"

"Careful, Alex," Sam warned.

Alex tried firing, but the bullets came out so fast, she could barely feel her hands from all the vibration the gun had. Fortunately for her, a few of the bullets she shot had hit a few of the jets, causing them to blow up. The girls and I took cover under a desk.

"Way to go, Alex. Now turn it around and shoot the other jets," Sam said.

Alex tried doing it, but one of the S.P.I. agents sizzled the gun by shooting a smaller gun of his own.

"Quick, everyone into my jet. We can still make it to the federal reserves," Geraldine ordered.

The agents boarded Geraldine's jet and started taking off.

"What about those annoying girls and the boy?" one of the agents asked.

"Don't worry, they'll get a real blast out of it as this place will blow sky high," Geraldine said.

Alex noticed a bomb planted on the right leg of the desk.

"Hah! Uh, girls, Mathew, I think we have a problem,"

"What?"

"A bomb!"

"Quick, into that flying saucer," Sam ordered, noticing a small flying saucer not too far away from them.

The place blew up into pieces while the 4 of us were flipping around in the flying saucer in the sky.

"Whooaaaaaa!" we screamed while it turned and turned.

"That was close," Sam said.

"More than close, Sam," I responded.

"Hey, I think we lost them,"

"I think we just found them," Clover said, looking outside, only to see the planes flying upside-down.

"And look, they're flying upside-down to show off. That is so rude," Alex said.

"That's not them flying upside-down," Sam said.

"We're upside-down," I said as the flying saucer turned over, while we started getting a feeling inside our stomachs.

"Hang on. I hope this works," Sam said as she pressed a few buttons.

"Have a nice trip, girls," Geraldine said, unaware that we had bailed out of the saucer after she saw the saucer going down.

She heard a thud on the roof.

Sam used her laser lipstick to blow a hole in the roof of the pilot's room. Her and I came in and Sam tied Geraldine in her seat belt.

"I wouldn't write WOOHP off so easy if I were you," Sam said.

"Me either. WOOHP is one of my favorite agencies," I added.

"I don't know how you 4 escaped from that crocked saucer, but no matter. My S.P.I. agents won't let you off so easy,"

Alex and Clover were standing on the roof of the plane while the 3 agents from S.P.I. came out to play. This time, Clover was fully focused, ignoring the rude things they did to her a few times.

2 of the agents walked to battle as did Alex and Clover.

The fight began as the girls and the S.P.I. agents went at it back and forth. Alex threw back one of the agents, almost hitting Sam and me as we peeked our heads out to take a look at what was happening. The agent lunged at us, but we quickly kept our guards up and battled, until he threw us both back to Clover and Alex, being surrounded by them, hitting their backs.

"These guys are really good," Sam said.

"I think they already know that, Sam," Clover said.

"And to think we never had a chance to test these ugly rings," Alex said, noticing the anti-gravity propulsion rings Jerry gave us earlier for the first mission.

"Alex you're a genius! I totally forgot about the anti-gravity propulsion rings," Sam said.

We battled the agents a little more, and activated our rings, and placed them in the S.P.I. agents' outfits, causing them to collide together and fall off the roof of the plane.

"That'll teach you to be rude to us," Clover said.

"For sure. Especially a guy who hangs out with girls," I said.

"Uh, guys, since we tied up Geraldine, who's flying the plane?" Sam asked.

"Whoa!" we said.

We came into the room where Geraldine was trying to fly the plane with her feet. Sam got her out of the way, and we all grabbed onto the steering wheel, trying to keep the plane from hitting the water. It came to a stop all of a sudden, and we fell into the pilot window.

"Ouch!" I said.

It was Jerry! We were saved and pumped.

"Excellent job, spies. How can we ever repay you?" Jerry said in happiness.

"Jerry!" We all said.

**2:24 p.m. - Waikiki Beach**

The girls and I were lying on the beach with the spies in their suits, and me in my shorts and my Mach 1 Yamaha T-shirt with Heath Voss' last name on the back and underneath it was a 13. I lay next to Sam, with my arm around her shoulders.

"Having a good time, girls?" Jerry asked.

"Yes," Alex responded.

"Totally," Clover remarked.

"You betcha, Jerry," I added.

"Thanks, Jer," Sam said.

"It was so cool of Jerry to give us this vacation to thank us for saving WOOHP," Sam said very appreciative.

"For sure. Now our spy jobs won't be going down the drain," I added.

"And what's even better is in all the excitement, I totally forgot about our Chic Boutique interviews," Clover said.

"Yeah, who needs part-time jobs when you're a full-time international spy," Alex said, satisfied with her job as a spy as well.

"Do you think Jer will refill our sodas again, if we asked him real nice?" Clover asked.

"Where did he go?" Sam asked.

We heard the sound of the WOOHP plane.

"Huh?" we all said.

We were WOOHPed once again.

"Heeeeyyyyyy!" we all screamed.

"Sorry, girls. We had a sudden emergency in Siberia," Jerry said after stepping out of the bathroom.

"Siberia?" we all said.

It was really freezing cold in Siberia.

"Well at least we don't have to study some silly handbooks," Clover said.

"No kidding," I said to Clover.

THE END

(There you go. My birthday is coming up soon. It is on the 16th by the way. I'm going to be 17, so please review nicely and wish me a happy birthday if you want. I'd appreciate it if you did. Next fanfic will come up sooner or later. We'll see what the next episode is after you guys send me your reviews. So give me more suggestions so this tie between "Animal World" and "Ski Trip" is broken. I hope I get more suggestions. By the way, the 3 episodes I gave for suggestions were "Animal World", "Ski Trip", and "I Want My Mummy". Review this chapter with enthusiasm and tell me your suggestions. It's okay to suggest 2 of the 3 episodes above. Anyway, just tell me your suggestion or suggestions. Good-bye for now, and take care.)


End file.
